Phantom in Japan!
by VanillaLime
Summary: Raoul has just won three tickets to Japan! Hmm, who will he invite, and what crazy adventures are in store for them?
1. Trip to Japan

Last year I made a story about my cousins and I going to Japan. Well now I decided to have the Phantom characters go to Japan, with the similar adventures as my other story. So here it goes! (Don't mind the randomness)

Oh ya, and I'm not sure how to put chapters on! This is my attempt. Hopefully it goes right.

_**Phantom in Japan**_

**Raoul: **Christine! Looky! I just won three tickets to Japan! Didn't I tell ya I'd win something eventually?

**Christine:** I'm not surprised, seeing that you bought more than half the raffle tickets.

**Raoul:** So!

**Christine:** (sighs) Well who's the third person?

**Raoul: **I was thinking Meg.

**Christine:** No way. I know she has a thing for you. I say we invite the Phantom.

**Raoul:** Oh, so you won't allow girls flirting over me but you don't mind boys flirting over you, is that it?

**Christine:** Exactly.

_The Phantom's Layer_

(Knock, Knock!)

**Phantom: **Who could that be? (Opens door)

**Mailman:** Are you the Opera Ghost?

**Phantom:** Yes, that is me.

**Mailman:** You have a letter. Please sign right here.

**Phantom:** (Signs _Opera Ghost_ on the dotted line and receives the letter) Thank you.

**Mailman:** Good day sir.

**Phantom:** Be careful crossing the lake! (Goes back inside jumping up and down singing the Blue's Clues tune) I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I just got a letter, wonder what it says! (Rips open envelope and reads it) Yo Phantom! Wassup? Raoul just got free tickets to Japan. Wanna come? Kewl. Meet us at the airport tomorrow.

**Phantom:** Where's the airport? Love, your future wife, Christine. P.S-Oh, the map to the airport is on the back. See ya tomorrow!

**Phantom:** Heh, I knew Christine wouldn't last long with Raoul. But should I go? I guess I will. Besides, someone needs to baby-sit that Raoul when Christine's going shopping.

_In the Plane_

**Phantom: **I never been on an airplane before.

**Christine: **Me too.

**Raoul: **Me too.

**Phantom: **Do we even have planes in the 1800's?

**Christine:** No.

**Phantom:** Oh, okay.

(Looks out window)

**Phantom:** I'm kinda afraid of heights. I've been living down in my layer for so long now.

**Raoul:** Ha! Only civilized people like me appreciate such wondrous technology! You don't see me acting like a coward!

(Plane starts to rumble as it takes off)

**Raoul: **Eeek! (Jumps into Christine's arms)

**Christine: **Raoul, get off me ya wuss!

**Phantom:** Mwahaha! Who's the coward now!

(Raoul sits back in his chair pouting)

Japan Arrival 

**Christine: **Finally! My shoulder was getting numb from Raoul's head.

**Raoul: **I was tired okay! It's your fault you didn't let me get some coffee!

**Christine: **Believe me, it would've been worse if you had coffee. You'd be jumping around like crazy.

**Raoul: **That only happened once!

**Christine: **Yes, and I do not want to repeat that incident ever again.

**Raoul: **(No Comment)

**Phantom: **(Looking around) Why are all these people looking at me?

**Christine:** I don't know, maybe it's because you have a mask covering half your face.

**Phantom:** What's wrong with that? If anything we should be looking at them. Look at them! The girls are wearing half a dress that go much too far above their knees and the men aren't pulling up their pants, so you can see their underwear! And did you see that boy that just passed us? He had bright blue hair!

**Christine:** I guess that's tad weird. Oh look, a kid is coming to us!

**Kid: **Mr. Phantom?

**Phantom: **How did you know I was called the Phantom?

**Kid: **(Ignores question) Will you sign this? (Hands the Phantom POTO soundtrack and pen)

**Phantom: **What's this! It looks like me! And that's you Christine! Well, someone being you.

**Christine: **Ha, I'm prettier!

**Raoul: **Where's me?

**Phantom: **Who would want you on the front cover? (Signs the soundtrack)

**Raoul: **(Pouts)

**Phantom: **And what does this do?

**Kid: **Here, listen. (Puts headphones over Phantom's ears)

**Phantom: **Whoa! I have a Phantom theme song! (Hums the tune) But my singing is far superior from this guy.

**Christine: **Lemme hear! (Grabs the headphones) You're right. You sing a lot better. Ooo! This is my part! Wow, this Emmy girl is pretty good.

**Raoul: **Jealous? Phantom, I think you should dump Christine and start tutoring Emmy Rossum.

**Christine: **(Slaps Raoul)

**Raoul: **Ow!

**Phantom: **Okay let me hear! (Recieves headphones) Is this supposed to be Juan Duan Triumphant? It's horrid sounding! How dare they make a mockery of my music! Where's this Webber dude, I'm going to have a word with him!

**Kid: **Oki, I need now. (Takes the walkman away) Soranora!

**Raoul: **Hey, I didn't get to listen to it!

**Phantom: **Tough luck.


	2. Sushi

_In a Taxi; Christine and Raoul in backseat, Phantom in the front with the taxi driver_

**Raoul: **Are we there yet?

**Christine: **Do you have to keep repeating that question? It's driving me mad!

**Raoul: **Well when are we going to get there? It's been like an hour!

**Christine: **We'll get there someday okay! Now shut up!

**Raoul: **But look! That's the same landmark we passed earlier!

**Christine: **(Looks out window) Oh it is!

**Phantom: **What! (Turns to driver) You're ripping us off! Get to the hotel immediately or I'll Punjab you!

**Taxi Driver: **Yes, I like Punjab too.

**Phantom: **You idiot! Don't you know what that means?

**Taxi Driver: **Yes, Punjab very good.

**Phantom: **Never mind.

_Kurusawa Hotel_

**Raoul: **Finally we're here!

**Christine: **Don't get too excited. We're only here to drop off luggage. (Hands him suitcases)

**Raoul:** This is heavy!

**Christine:** Fine, I'll give it to big strong Phantom.

**Raoul:** No, did I just say it was too heavy? I meant it was too light.

**Christine:** (sighs)

**Phantom:** (Pays the bellboy or w/e you call him) Ok, let's go to a restaurant.

_Some Japanese Restaurant_

**Raoul: **(Looking at menu) How am I supposed to order? I don't know what this says!

**Phantom: **Well duh you twit, it's in Japanese! Who's paying for this anyways?

**Christine: **Raoul's going to pay for all of us.

**Raoul: **No way! I'm not paying for that bum!

**Christine: **You're gonna have to. I know where you're secret stash of very expensive hair products are, and I'm not afraid to dump them in the toilet!

**Raoul:** (Sweat drops appear on his forehead) Fine! You win this time!

**Phantom:** Oh, since Raoul's paying, I guess I'll have the most expensive dish on the menu.

**Christine:** That goes for me too.

**Raoul:** (Curses to himself) Fine then! I'll have the cheapest dish on the menu!

_15 minutes later…_

**Raoul:** Ew, what is this!

**Christine:** It looks like sushi.

**Raoul:** Sushi? What's sushi?

**Phantom:** Raw fish.

**Raoul:** Raw fish! I'm not eating raw fish!

**Phantom:** What's wrong with raw fish? I eat it all the time.

**Raoul: **Because it's raw and isn't cooked!

**Christine:** Come on Raoul, it's definitely not as bad as caviar and you eat that all the time.

**Raoul:** But that's different. I don't know what it is.

**Phantom:** Fish eggs.

**Raoul:** Fish eggs! All this time I've been eating fish eggs! (Places hand on stomach) I don't feel so good.

**Phantom:** God you're ridiculous! How can Christine put up with you?

**Christine:** I can't.

**Phantom:** You know what Raoul? (dumps half his noodles and rice into Raoul's dish) Here! Happy?

**Raoul:** (Stares at plate) Yes.

**Phantom:** good, now shut up.

**Raoul:** (obeys and eats quietly)

_Tokyo Mall_

**Christine/Phantom/Raoul: **(Stares up at the many floors above) Whoa…

**Christine: **I've never seen anything like this! Wow, Japan is advanced.

**Raoul:** Look! (Points at a light bulb) It lights up and yet it's not fire! (Touches it) Ouch! It burns, it burns!

**Christine/Phantom: **(Ignores him)

**Christine: **Oh, what cute clothes! I'm going in.

**Phantom:** Are you serious, look at those outfits, they show so much skin!

**Christine:** That's the best part about it! (Grabs all the skimpiest outfits she could find and goes into the dressing room. After trying the clothes she comes back out wearing a strapless top and a bright pink sparkly mini skirt) How do you like guys?

**Raoul:** Christine you're gorgeous!

**Christine:** Why thank you! How about you Phantom?

**Phantom:** (Turns away from her, his face flushed) No, that does not suit you.

**Christine: **Don't lie, I see you blushing!

**Phantom:** That's it! I'm going to another store! Meet you at the hotel! (Stamps off to iparty)

**Raoul:** This is sorta getting tiring watching you pick out clothes while I can't because I'll ruin my reputation.

**Christine:** You already have.

**Raoul:** That's not the point! I'm going to another store too! (Walks out of the store)

Hmph, there's no good stores around h…(Sees a store selling hair products) Yay! (Runs into the store and buys tons of pricey hair items)

_That's the end for ch.2_

_What awaits for chapter 3- The hot Springs!_

_Oh, and about that cavire bit, I'm not too sure that caviar is fish eggs _


	3. The Hotsprings

_Yay! Thanks for reading up till now! When you see this- >, it means someone is thinking not talking._

_In the Hotel_

**Christine: **Okay guys, let's go to the hot springs! Oh, wait…

**Raoul: **What?

**Christine: **The sign says men and women have their own hot springs, woman to the left, men to the right.

**Phantom:** What! I'm not going in with this guy!

**Raoul:** Well I'm not going with you either!

**Christine:** Whatever. At least I get time to myself. (Mutters under her breath:) And away from Raoul.

**Christine: **Oh and Phantom, make sure Raoul doesn't go into the deep end. I've seen Raoul swim before, and it ain't pretty. When I lost my scarf in the ocean, and he went out to retrieve it, he literally risked his life.

**Phantom:** I guess I'll watch over him for your sake, although I'd love to see him drown.

**Christine:** Thanks Phantom. Well I'll see you two in the hotel room. (Walks away)

**Raoul:** Well let's get going!

**Phantom:** (Sighs)

_The Hot Springs_

(Phantom changed into his swimsuit first, which covered most of his body. Raoul came 10 minutes later)

**Phantom:** What are you wearing?

**Raoul:** Swim shorts. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, seeing that it's the latest fashion. It's all the rage in Japan.

**Phantom:** Too bad it shows your out of shape body.

**Raoul:** Hmph, as if you can do better!

**Phantom:** I can, but it would embarrass you much too much.

**Raoul:** Well…(Touches his hair) Oops! Forgot a few things. (Runs into changing room and comes out a few minutes later)

**Phantom:** (Snickers as he looks up at Raoul) Now I can understand the floaties around your arms but why the shower cap?

**Raoul:** To protect my hair of course! Do you have any idea how many sweaty people have been swimming in this water? I get chills down my spine just thinking about it!

**Phantom:** Just give it a break already.

**Raoul:** And you! Aren't you afraid of getting your mask wet? (Points at Phantom's Zorro mask)

**Phantom:** No need to worry about that. I bought this waterproof mask at iparty.

**Raoul:** Uh-huh…(Jumps into the springs) Wow, this sure is hot!

**Phantom:** Well duh, they don't call it hot springs for nothing.

(Watches as Raoul struggles to keep his hair dry)

**Phantom:** Cannot control urge!> (Silently goes to Raoul and knocks the shower cap from his head)

**Raoul:** Wha! Why you!

**Phantom:** (Splashes water at Raoul)

**Raoul:** No! My perfect hair!

**Phantom:** Mwahahaha!

**Raoul:** Now I'm gonna take your mask off! (Darts toward Phantom but is way too slow. They swim around the springs in a wild goose chase but Raoul gives up) Enough! I am a civilized gentleman! (Whispers to himself) I'm not going to cry… 1…2…3…4…5…

**Phantom:** Sheesh, you _are_ a four year old.

**Random Guy: **Yo you two!

**Phantom:** What do you want?

**Random Guy:** Wanna play chicken with us?

**Phantom:** Chicken? How do you play?

**Random Guy:** Simple, you just get on top of each other like this…(Goes on his friend's shoulders) and you try to knock the other guy off.

**Phantom:** Hmmm…If I play this, and Raoul's on the top, then he'll get knocked off and get his hair wet!> Sure, we'll play.

**Raoul:** We will?

**Phantom:** Why not? It'll be fun.

**Raoul:** Fine! But I'm not carrying you!

**Phantom:** Of course not. You'll be at the top. (Raoul, after struggling, finally makes it on top of Phantom's shoulders) Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Random Guy:** Okay, start!

(Raoul and the random guy hold on to each other's hands and try to knock each other off. Raoul succeeds, and the random guy goes splashing into the water)

**Raoul:** I can't believe I won! (Waves his arms up and down like a mad man)

**Phantom:** Cut that out! Don't forget I'm on the bottom! Let's do it again.

**Random Guy:** Okay, start!

(Raoul knocks the random guy again into the water)

**Raoul:** Yippee!

**Phantom:** Darn, my plan isn't working! Time for plan B!>

**Random Guy:** Again?

**Phantom:** Yes, one more please.

**Random Guy:** Let's go!

(As Raoul and the random guy are pushing each other, Phantom swings Raoul off his back like a horse and Raoul goes flying into the water)

**Raoul: **Ahhhhhh! My gorgeous hair is soaking wet!

**Phantom: **Oops, did I do that?

**Raoul:** That's enough! I'm going in!

**Phantom:** Mwahaha! This was funner than I thought it would be.

_Poor Raoul...Anyways, next chapter they finally get into their hotel rooms! And Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom sees a TV for the first time! Oo_


	4. In the Hotel Room

_In Hotel Room_

(Raoul and Phantom walk in)

**Christine: **Finally you're back! I've been waiting for like five minutes!

**Phantom:** That long, huh?

**Christine:** Well anyways, check this out!

**Raoul:** Whoa…What is it?

**Christine:** I'm not sure. Maybe it's a time machine.

**Phantom:** It's impossible to make a time machine. It's gotta be something else. Have you tried the buttons?

**Raoul:** Oh don't do that! You might get zapped off somewhere!

**Phantom:** Don't be ridiculous! Watch! (Presses button)

**Christine/Raoul:** Nooooooooo!

(TV turns on)

**Phantom:** See, nothing to be frightened about.

**Christine:** What does it do?

**Phantom:** It says movies. Hmm…

**Raoul:** (Picks up remote) And what's this?

**Phantom:** Let me see. (Grabs it from Raoul) It must belong to this black box.

**Christine:** Ooo! Look! It's that cover we saw earlier of us! Phantom of the Opera! Phantom, see if you can click it!

**Phantom:** I'll try. (Presses enter and starts the movie) There.

**Raoul:** Whoa, the pictures are moving! They're like moving photographs!

**Christine:** This looks much like the Paris Opera House. Strange.

**Raoul:** Did you hear that? They mentioned my name!

**Phantom:** They're talking about me too. This is just too creepy.

(Continues to watch making random comments)

**Christine:** That's so sad! Wow that Christine is so heartless leaving Phantom.

**Phantom:** So your saying you're heartless?

**Christine:** No, the Christine in the movie is.

**Phantom:** Well, you practically did the same thing to me.

**Christine:** Well…uh…Well I would of stayed with you if I knew how big of a fop Raoul was!

**Raoul:** Hey!

**Phantom:** Haha…fop…

**Raoul:** what's up with people calling me fop! Where in the movie does it say fop! Nowhere!

**Phantom:** It may not be literally in the movie, but it's definitely in the movie. It practically screams out fop every time you enter a scene!

**Raoul:** No it doesn't! Look at me, do I seem like a fop to you?

**Christine/Phantom:** Yes.

**Raoul:** You guys are so hurtful! Now I'm gonna give you stupid nicknames!

**Phantom:** Like what?

**Raoul:** Like…like…

**Phantom:** I'm waiting.

**Raoul:** Like Batman!

**Phantom:** Batman? Is that supposed to be insulting?

**Christine:** Isn't that a superhero?

**Phantom:** Superhero? Why I'm flattered you think of me as one, Raoul.

**Raoul:** (Curses to himself)

(Finishes the movie)

**Phantom:** How do they know so much about me? Everything that happened in my life is in this movie!

**Christine:** Me too, except for that sword fight.

**Phantom:** That scene sure frustrated me.

**Raoul:** What are you talking about? That was my favorite scene!

**Phantom:** There's no way you'd beat me at a sword fight! This Raoul is too good to be you.

**Christine:** I gotta agree with you on that. And since when could Raoul sing?

**Raoul:** I can too!

**Phantom:** Let's hear it then!

**Raoul:** (Tries to sing Patrick's part in 'All I Ask of You') Say you'll share with me SQUEEK!

**Phantom/Christine:** Hahaha!

**Raoul:** So what if I can't sing! I got better hair than both of you! (Goes into bathroom to try out new hair products)

**Phantom: **Well it's getting late, time to get some sleep.

**Christine:** Yeah, but I have to wait for the bathroom.

**Phantom:** It'll be morning till he gets out.

**Christine:** Ugh.

(After twenty minutes waiting for the bathroom…)

**Raoul:** (In a girlish tone) Ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Christine:** Wonder what happened.

**Phantom:** Hopefully something really bad.

(Raoul busts open the door)

**Raoul:** (Tears on face) Christine!

(Phantom and Christine laugh hysterically)

**Raoul:** It's not funny!

**Phantom:** Yes it is! And I've gotta say, the color suits you.

**Raoul:** No! Pink is for girls!

**Phantom:** That's why it's perfect for you. You should go out with Carlotta, seeing that she has that red hair color going on. Then it'll be red and pink!

**Christine:** That puts such a great picture in my mind!

**Raoul:** Stop making fun of me! (Sits on a bed with his head down and starts crying)

**Christine:** Well next time you'll know not to put stuff in your hair without reading the label!

**Raoul:** But (sniff) I (sniff) couldn't (sniff) read it.

**Phantom: **Well that's your problem. Now, although I love the fact that Raoul's hair is bright pink, I need to get some shut eye.

(Uses the bathroom and after comes out)

**Christine:** Okay, bed time! (Places her bed mat by Phantom)

**Phantom:** Let's try to keep this rating below R.

**Christine:** Fine! (Moves it a few feet away)

**Phantom:** Thank you. (_Man_…>

**Raoul:** (Already conked out and snoring loudly)

**Phantom:** How am I supposed to sleep with that racket!

**Christine:** You'll get used to it.

**Raoul:** (Starts rolling towards Phantom)

**Phantom:** (Rolls Raoul back on his bed mat) I think I'm gonna have to strap him down.

**Christine:** I brought some masking tape!

**Phantom:** What would ever possess you to bring that to Japan?

**Christine:** In situations like these. (Starts taping Raoul down) There.

**Phantom:** Good. (Climbs back into bed)

**Raoul:** (Breaks loose from tape and rolls toward Phantom)

**Phantom:** (Grabs a pillow and whacks Raoul on the head)

**Raoul:** What's the big idea!

**Phantom:** You are the most annoying sleeper ever!

**Raoul:** So what if I roll! I…

(Suddenly a shadow moved from behind the screen)

**Raoul:** Who's that?

**Phantom:** Just some guest in the other room.

**Guest:** _I know where you live!_

**Raoul:** You do?

**Phantom:** What?

**Christine:** Huh?

**Guest:** (Moving closer to the screen) _Seven days!_

**Raoul:** Till what?

**Guest:** _RED RUM! RED RUM!_

**Christine:** No we had enough of that, thank you.

**Guest:** (Starts to slide open the screen)

**Raoul:** It's opening the door! (Grabs Christine's hand) It's a ghost!

**Christine:** (Lifts her hand away from Raoul) ……

**Phantom:** (Punjab Lasso ready)

(Guest opens the screen…)

**Phantom/Christine/Raoul:** WHA!

**Christine:** Carlotta! What are you doing here?

**Carlotta:** (In Spanish accent) I don't know. First I'm in the opera house singing, next thing you know it I'm here, like poof!

**Phantom:** Just my luck, first Raoul now this!

**Christine:** And what were you saying earlier? Something about red rum.

**Carlotta:** That wasn't me. I heard too. I thought you had red rum.

**Raoul:** Maybe it could be that shadow in the screen behind us.

**Phantom:** What shadow? (Turns around and sees what appears to be a woman combing her hair)

**Christine:** Who is that? There's a hole in that screen. Raoul, go take a look.

**Raoul:** Why me?

**Christine:** You saw it first.

**Raoul:** fine! I'm not scared! (Goes across the room to peek in the hole) Eeeek! (Faints)

**Phantom:** Leave it to Raoul to faint.

**Carlotta:** Let me see, let me see! (Peeks in hole) Ahhh my eyes my eyes!

**Christine:** What? (Goes over to look) OMG!

**Phantom:** (Goes to look too) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Phantom: **It's…It's…

_Suspense_

_must_

_keep_

_you_

_in _

_suspense_

_please_

_ignore_

_this_

_it's_

_not_

_part_

_of_

_story_

_but_

_must_

_keep_

_you_

_in _

_suspense_

_The _

_person_

_behind_

_the_

_screen_

_is..._

_is..._

MICHAEL JACKSON!

**Michael Jackson: **Hey, that's me! (Moonwalks out of scene, AKA: The Michael Jackson dance)

_The End_

_Sorry for the most randomest ending in the world. It was in my other story and I just had to add it here, no offense Michael Jackson. I don't really know how the Phantom knows Michael Jackson's name. Oh well._

_And as for constantly making fun of Raoul…No I'm not a Raoul hater so ya know. But it's just so fun making fun of him! Sorry man._

_Oh ya, and that comment about Gerry's singing…I like his singing, so no offense Gerry, it just makes sense to have the Phantom sing better._

_I'm not sure if I'll make another chapter for this. I'm thinking of making Erik write in his diary about what else happened during the trip of Japan. That'll probably be the real ending._


End file.
